


Just for Now.

by MsWriterPerson



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Camping, Hiking, M/M, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Pre-Kerberos Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsWriterPerson/pseuds/MsWriterPerson
Summary: Shiro and Keith go on a hiking trip, but Shiro has something he needs to tell Keith.





	Just for Now.

Keith marched up the hiking trail with swift ease, despite the heavy pack he was carrying. The uphill slope was steep, and Shiro wondered just how Keith was managing to be so quick while he strained to keep up.  
“We’re about halfway there, Shiro! Hurry up!” Keith called from ahead.   
“We’ve been walking for hours and we’re only halfway there?” Shiro complained, focusing on his short, steady steps.   
“It’s only been an hour, Shiro. You’re the one who said we should go hiking together.” Keith retorted, darting forward on the trail. Shiro sighed in defeated, struggling to quicken his pace.   
Shiro was the one who suggested tagging along on Keith’s hiking trips in the woods a few towns over, even though Shiro hated hiking. But he wanted some alone time to talk to Keith, just a little time he could spend with him for now…  
“Shiro, want to stop at the river for a minute?” Keith asked, pointing at the nearby stream running not far from the path. Without waiting for an answer, Keith moved with practiced speed down, setting down his pack and leaping onto the rocks in the water. “Woah, there’s a ton of fish in here today! Check it out, Shiro!”   
Shiro smirked at Keith’s excited cheers, making his own way to the water line. The water was clear and fresh, with dozens of small fish swimming against the current, lingering in their schools. Keith hastily took off his boots, dipping his foot in the water.   
“It’s so cold!” Keith laughed, rolling up his jeans, taking a full step into the water. The fish around him scattered, swimming off in every direction. “Come on, Shiro, it feels great!”   
Shiro sighed and did the same, taking great care not to slip as he walked along the riverbed. The cold rush of the water soothed his tired feet, and Shiro admired the view of the water cutting it’s course through the forest. The babbling of the creek echoed the sound of the birds overhead, the abundance of noise calming and serene. Shiro wondered if he would miss this when he went into space. Venturing off to unknown worlds had been his dream, but was the planet he was leaving behind always this beautiful? Or was it because he was here with Keith?   
Shiro pondering was cut short as he felt a rush of cold water splash him, Keith laughing nearby, his hands dipped in the stream again. Shiro shook off some of the water on his clothes, unable to stop smiling.   
”What the heck, Keith?” Shiro laughed, surveying the damage to his clothes.   
“What’re you going to do about it, Commander?” Keith teased, punctuating his remark with a second splash.   
“Well, first things first… I’m going to take you down, Cadet!” Shiro cheered, flying his arm in the water, sending a huge wave hurtling towards Keith, drenching him.   
“You’re going to have to do better than that to defeat me!” Keith yelled, shooting a short direct wave at Shiro’s face. Shiro attempted to dodge, slipping on the rocks, falling backwards into the stream. Keith rushed over to his side “Shiro, are you ok-” Shiro quickly cut him off with a swift slap of water, as Keith laughed and retaliated in kind. 

Both fully soaked after the extensive water-battle that ensued, Shiro was thankful he had packed an extra set of clothes. Keith had suggested that they go ahead and change before hitting the trail again, and had already taken off his shirt before Shiro could prepare himself. Keith’s muscles were already becoming lean as Keith had entered late puberty, and Shiro’s mind quickly wandered into what would Keith look like as an adult, when he finally came back to Earth…  
“Shiro, you’re going to catch a cold if you stay like that, hurry up and change.” Keith ordered, noticing Shiro’s stare. Shiro broke from his daydream and darted through his bag for his change of clothes, hoping Keith wasn’t peeking as he hastily redressed.   
And with that, they continued back on the trail. The fatigue from before had been replaced by an excitement for the destination, and the sun had begun to lower in the sky, signaling late-mid-day. They walked in silence, enjoying the peaceful wonder of the forest, watching small animals dart about in the trees. Until, finally, they reached a clearing at the top of the slope.   
“We’re here, Shiro.” Keith announced, walking out into the open field. Wildflowers grew in spotted abundance, peaking out of the overgrown grass. The trees rustled gently along the outskirts of the field, as though walling them in from the outside world. Shiro looked around in awe at the almost magical, storybook feel of the campsite, as Keith quickly began to pitch the tent. “Hey, Shiro.” Keith called, “Can you go ahead and pick out some firewood while I set up here?” Shiro nodded, unable to find words to describe what he was thinking, and rushed into the woods for loose branches and twigs. Keith chuckled at the innocent reaction, focusing back on erecting the tent. He had always wanted to bring Shiro here, to his hidden treasure, and he was glad he had gotten the chance before it was too late. 

Mid-day quickly turned to evening, the sunset low in the sky, the moon glowing softly in it’s place. Keith was packing up the remains of dinner, hot-dogs cooked over the fire with potato chips, into his pack, as Shiro watched the flame crackle and click in the open air. The once loud cry of the woodland birds had died off into faint chirps of insects, as dusk called the nocturnal animals into motion. Shiro looked up at the sky, off to the north, where Polaris was already making a dim appearance as the first star in the night sky. Keith, seeing Shiro stare so intently, glanced up at it too, before setting down a blanket in the open field.   
“Wanna star gaze, Shiro?” He asked sheepishly, already lying down on the blanket. Shiro followed silently, taking his spot beside Keith, staring up at the sky, as one by one, the stars shown through the atmosphere. Quietly, they multiplied, two becoming ten, ten becoming hundreds, hundreds becoming thousands, until the whole sky glittered with celestial light. Shiro’s heart raced at the beauty, his hand inching towards Keith’s. He had to tell him. It was now or never, and he wasn’t going to be able to hide it much longer.  
“Keith, I’m going to Kerberos.” Shiro declared bluntly, taking Keith’s hand in his. “I’m launching next month.”   
“I… I know.” Keith replied quietly, squeezing Shiro’s hand. “I heard about it from Matt. I just wanted you to tell me yourself.”   
“Sorry, I just didn’t know how to bring it up at the Garrison, I wanted to tell you somewhere we could be alone.” Shiro explained, his chest tight.   
“Don’t be sorry, I know it’s always been your dream to go to space. It’s just… I don’t know what I’m going to do without you.” Keith murmured sadly, his hand trembling in Shiro’s.   
“It’s a two year mission, but I’ll come back. I promise.” Shiro clutched Keith’s hand even tighter. “And when I get back there’s something I’m going to tell you.”   
“Just make sure you come back.” Keith whispered.   
“I will. No matter what happens, no matter where I go, I promise to come back to you, Keith. As many times as it takes.”


End file.
